Innocence of sleep
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Una noche marcaría el rumbo de sus vidas. Aquella experiencia permanecería en su memoria por el resto de su existencia. Haruno Sakura se adjudicaba el título de ser la primera mujer en su vida.
_**Disclaimer: El universo de Naruto así como los personajes, no son creaciones mías ni mucho menos me pertenecen, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Summary: Una noche marcaría el rumbo de sus vidas. Aquella experiencia permanecería en su memoria por el resto de su existencia. Haruno Sakura se adjudicaba el título de ser la primera mujer en su vida.**_

 **: : : : : : : :**

 _ **Innocence of sleep**_

Nadie repararía en su ausencia, ambos podrían asegurarlo. Huyeron de la residencia Uzumaki a hurtadillas, pasando desapercibidos ante el escrutinio riguroso de la comunidad estudiantil, sobre todo de sus amistades, quienes no dejarían de hablar sobre su inminente escape una vez que lo percibieran.

No fue amor a primera la vista lo que surgió cuando la mirada de ambos colisiono en un choque explosivo de sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones. Claro estaba que la atracción fue tan brutal como el de las masas. De entre todas las personas, ella percibió esa mirada, percatando aquellos irises negros que la contemplaban con disimulado frenesí, esos ojos eran tan profundos, como si más allá de la carne penetraran hasta el alma y el simple hecho de ser el centro de su total y absoluta atención, ocasionó que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

Luego de la experiencia en la clase de dibujo, ninguno de los dos indagó en los sentimientos experimentados durante esas tres horas. Todo se delimitaba en cruzar miradas de vez en cuando, observarse desde lejos y reprimir las ganas de permanecer como simples espectadores e iniciar un plan de acción que derivaría en algo desmedido.

La oportunidad se sirvió en bandeja de plata. Al ser amigos en común de la inminente pareja entre el excéntrico rubio y la tímida oji-perla, sus caminos se cruzaron por obra del destino, o mejor dicho, de Naruto. Sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, dejando la casa a merced y cuidado de su único hijo. Ni corto, ni perezoso, el Uzumaki vio la oportunidad perfecta para dar una gran fiesta para conmemorar el triunfal final de semestre. El y Sasuke partirían los siguientes seis meses hacia Suiza, por ende, también podría tratarse de una despedida temporal.

Poco habituados al barullo de las comitivas universitarias, arrastrados por las insistencias de sus mejores amigos, acudieron al evento del año.

Él, fue el primero en arribar. Su aspecto desenfadado llamaba la atención entre la congregación masiva de gente. A pesar de todo, aún era visible, sobre todo para el público femenino. Su grupo de amigos constantemente remarcaba su falta de interés ante las chicas que se lanzaban hacia el como "groupies" hambrientas, quienes estaban más que dispuestas a entregar algo vital de su existencia para llamar la atención del Uchiha. En cuanto a su persona, era consciente de los privilegios que la buena mezcla de genes exteriorizaba en sus rasgos finos, pero no por eso se aprovecharía de ello. No era un fanático que disfrutara de mantener algo pasajero con alguna dama y olvidarlo al alba.

Sasuke Uchiha podría denominarse a sí mismo como un romántico empedernido de closet pero muy en el fondo sabía que si nunca antes había percibido ese punto culmine de armonía con otra chica, era porque aún no llegaba la indicada.

Dispuesto a disimular que disfrutaba de la fiesta, tomó una bebida y de inmediato se alejó. Naruto estaría severamente atareado recibiendo al montón de invitados que no dejaban de llegar y sus amigos no demorarían en lanzarse a la caza de alguna chica tal cual lobos hambrientos. Poco atraído por los ideales de ambos bandos, opto por enfilarse hasta la parte superior de la casa. Conocía la residencia como la palma de su mano. El único lugar donde encontraría paz y tranquilidad seria el balcón que daba hacia la calle, así que, sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la galería. Podría inventarse una excusa si la situación no cambiaba, tan solo para salir de ahí y confinarse en el apartamento de su hermano, Itachi llegaría tarde esa noche, nadie podría molestarlo.

Transcurridos unos cuantos minutos, alcanzó la cajetilla de cigarros resguardada en su chaqueta, llevando uno hasta sus labios, encendiendo poco a poco hasta percibir el humo divagando por su sistema respiratorio. No era adicto al tabaco, en realidad lo detestaba, algo irónico. Había adquirido un nuevo paquete ese mañana, su profesor, Orochimaru era un hombre intratable. Para tranquilizarse acudía al sabor de la nicotina.

Después de lanzar un largo suspiro, dispuesto a marcharse, sus ojos se toparon con aquella chica que desordenaba sus pensamientos. La peli-rosa se encontraba frente a él. Ella sonrió afable y desde ese momento todo comenzó, estaba adentrándose a un punto sin retorno. Luego de lo sucedido en la clase de dibujo, la oportunidad de entablar una conversación surgió y así como si nada, los dos se dejaron llevar como la arena por el mar.

Escaparon de ahí, dirigiéndose a su propio mundo privado. Hablaron durante horas, desde sus temores hasta sus ambiciones, encontrando ese mutuo entendimiento que rara vez surge entre dos personas a primera instancia. Lograban comprenderse, más allá de ser unos desconocidos, algo en su interior les indicaba que la confianza persistiría, era como si se conocieran de muchas vidas atrás y volvieran a reencontrarse, para iniciar una nueva historia.

La despedida estaba ahí. El final de la velada había llegado. Yacían a las afueras del edificio habitacional. Sasuke regresaría al apartamento de su hermano en taxi, pero primero se aseguraría de dejar a Sakura sana y salva. Ambos anhelaban prolongar la coyuntura tanto como les fuera posible. Inminentemente, permanecieron en silencio. Se contemplaron durante largos segundos, él, instintivamente, llevó un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente hasta detrás de su oreja, rozando con los dedos la mejilla de la chica. El roce la hizo suspirar. Sakura, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, situando ambas manos contra su pecho y alzándose un poco de puntas. La peli-rosa depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, cerró los ojos, tomándolo por la solapa de la chaqueta y atrayéndolo hacia ella, dirigiendo sus labios hasta los del azabache.

El beso fue bien recibido, correspondido de primera instancia, húmedo y anhelante. Finalizado el primer contacto arribo el segundo, esta vez, nada puritano, exteriorizaba el deseo que sus cuerpos resguardaban y mostraban cuando sus pieles entraban en contacto. Sasuke llevo sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura de la peli-rosa, apegándola contra su cuerpo para embriagarse con el olor que desprendía su piel. La adrenalina alteraba su sistema y por ende, todos sus sentidos. Tratando de acompasar la respiración agitada, componiendo entre titubeos, una Sakura sonrojada lanzo la propuesta;

— ¿Quieres subir al apartamento?— La pregunta lo tomo con la guardia baja. Ella pudo notarlo por la expresión en su rostro. Conocía lo que sucedería al atravesar aquella puerta. Lo prudente seria marcharse, pero su intuición le decía a gritos que terminaría arrepintiéndose si se marchaba así como si nada. —

—Seguro. — Ella elevó sus parpados, revelando la belleza de sus ojos verdes, iluminados por el halo del deseo. La respuesta del azabache fue más de lo que esperaba. Eventualmente, otro largo silencio se produciría entre los dos. Lentamente se adentraron en el edificio, subiendo uno a uno los peldaños hasta llegar al piso número once.

Con manos temblorosas, rebusco entre el bolso de mano las dichosas llaves. El pánico la domino. No estaba habituada a emitir esa clase de propuestas, mucho menos de un momento para otro. Apenas y conocía al chico ya estaba invitándolo a pasar a su casa. Entendía lo que esa clase de incitaciones podrían derivar en pensamientos taciturnos, algo que ella misma deseaba. Cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con el objeto metálico, lo introdujo en la cerradura, abriéndose paso a la morada que compartía con sus amigas.

Encendió las luces de la sala, iluminando la habitación. La presencia de Sasuke opacaba todo alrededor, se veía tan gallardo y su personalidad y aspecto imponente la hicieron flaquear unos segundos. Nerviosa, cerró la puerta, tragando algo de saliva mientras contemplaba largamente la figura de Sasuke.

Él se tomó la libertad de despojarse de la chaqueta, situándola en uno de los brazos del sillón. Claramente, cualquiera apostaría a que un chico de su clase podría degustar las ventajas de un buen físico y una endemoniadamente atractiva personalidad, nadie creería que en su vida había compartido la cama con una dama o sumergido en los placeres de la carne. Uchiha Sasuke resguardaba aquel hecho como un secreto, no por miedo a las buras que tal vez podrían generarle o a los comentarios irónicos respecto a su persona, sino porque nunca creyó necesario mencionarlo. Las oportunidades siempre estaban ahí, sin embargo, el interés del Uchiha nunca se encontraba presente cuando ellas se presentaban.

Ella amparó a que un largo suspiro liberara la tensión retenida en su pecho y cuerpo entero. Aflojó sus pequeños hombros y con un carraspeo aclaro sus cuerdas vocales, aventurándose a hablar con determinación. Los dos se encontraban ahí, sucedería lo que tendría que suceder y si el tiempo lo deseaba, sus caminos volverían a unirse. Paulatinamente Sasuke se acercó a ella. Tímidamente, aprisionó su rostro con ambas manos, rozando sus narices en un jugueteo inocente previo a lo inminente; sus ojos se encontraron, en una explosión tan fuerte que prometía llevarte a otro lugar, poco a poco sus labios se encontraron en una trémula caricia, sellando el momento con un apasionado beso, absorto en los mismos compas. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una lucha apacible, eran cálidas y húmedas, aumentando la intensidad de la coyuntura, Sasuke atrajo a Sakura hasta su cuerpo, aprisionándola al colocar una mano en su cintura, como si nunca quisiera dejarla marchar. La peli-rosa, por su parte, se afianzo de su cuello, pasando sus manos por la mata de cabellos negros, revolviéndolos a su mercede.

Con la respiración descompuesta y agitada, se alejaron dubitativamente. Sus labios palpitaban con un dolor rebosante, la hinchazón y leve tono rojizo, así como sus mejillas sonrosadas, delataban lo que minutos atrás perpetuaron. Entrelazando sus manos, ella lo dirigió por el largo pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones. Dubitativos, frenaron el paso frente a la puerta. Sakura nunca fue una chica que tomara la iniciativa, mucho menos en asuntos donde el contendió principal fuese un hombre, estaba chapada a la antigua, nacida para ser cortejada y no cortejar, tal como su madre lo remarcó en su estricta educación.

—Voy a entrar a mi habitación y tú, bueno…puedes pasar si así lo deseas.— Bajó un poco el mentón, desviando la mirada hasta el suelo, no se sentía capaz de mantener la calma si se detenía a observar la faz del pelinegro un rato más; mordía su labio inferior pronunciadamente, percibiendo aun el sabor del néctar del azabache. Decidida, izo la mirada, oteando al chico frente a ella con una inspección cargada de sensualidad y cierto placer.

A tientas se dirigió hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento Sasuke optaría por largarse de ahí, el temor empero a medida que los segundos transcurrían con una tortuosa lentitud. Se sentía un tanto patética, su intento desesperado por obtener algo del pelinegro antes de partir a Inglaterra la dejarían como una ninfómana ante los ojos y pensamientos del chico en cuestión, quizá aquella noche pasaría a formar parte de una anécdota de la cual podría alardear con sus amigos cuando la situación lo demandara.

—Soy tan patética. —Se dijo a sí misma. Los tragos bebidos durante la noche causaban estragos en su cabeza, la hacían actuar impulsivamente. Menos mal que en cuanto el partiera todo terminaría. Lanzó los zapatos a la esquina de la habitación, deslizó el cierre del vestido, aflojando un poco su estrecho agarre. Absorta en sus pensamientos, omitió la intromisión de Sasuke a la habitación. Gracias al reflejo del espejo, ella reacciono, virando sobre sus tobillos para encontrarse de frente con el chico. Su faz desencajada solo dejaba entrever la sorpresa, había permanecido ahí, y a medida que las acciones aumentaban de tono, los dos sabían que estaban a punto de adentrarse en un inmerso agujero de oscuridad y placer. Sostuvo el vestido por la parte superior, atisbando con nerviosismo al imponente Uchiha Sasuke. — Imagine que te marcharías. — Confesó. —

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Ninguno realizaba el intento por acercarse, permanecían atentos a sus movimientos, tal cual como un cazador a su presa.

Autómata, permitió que la tela resbalara por su cuerpo, revelando las curvas de su cuerpo semi-desnudo. Sonrojada, encaramo al Uchiha, percibiendo como realizaba un intento sobrehumano por no enfocarse en su figura. Poco a poco, ella se aproximó, rodeando sus hombros con amos brazos algo titubeantes. Logró elevarse al colocarse de puntas, para unir sus labios en un beso casi fantasmal. Sasuke sonrió ínfimamente, provocando que el corazón de la peli-rosa se detuviera durante algunos segundos. La pasión estaba a punto de desencadenarse.

Por un momento, mientras degustaba la boca de la chica, la inseguridad asoló su mente, evitándole a su cuerpo trabajar con normalidad, y responder ante los posibles estímulos de Sakura. Ella lo noto, apartándose un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó, hablando cerca de sus labios. Perplejo, carraspeo un poco, lo mejor sería hablar con sinceridad. Nunca en su vida experimento un impulso como tal, Sakura despertaba sus bajos instintos y tenerla frente a él, dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma lo halagaba. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo actuar, mas allá de las clases de anatomía vistas en preparatoria y secundaria, Uchiha Sasuke no poseía experiencia alguna en aquel campo. — Puedo detenerme, yo…—

—No, no quiero que te detengas. — El calor que desprendía la tersa piel de la peli-rosa embriagaba gran parte de sus sentidos. — Sakura, yo nunca…— Carraspeo. — Aun soy virgen. —

La noticia generó tanta impresión que ni siquiera actuó con disimulo. Imaginaba que Sasuke era un dios del sexo. Lejos de causarle gracia, se enterneció, deteniéndose y alejándose por completo. La primera vez siempre permanecería en sus recuerdos, ella misma lo corroboraba. Su primera experiencia fue una mezcla de temor y dolor, amaba a ese chico, indudablemente lo quería, sin embargo, nunca estuvo segura sobre si él era el indicado.

—Creo que deberíamos detenernos. La primera vez es importante, quizá estés aguardando por la chica indicada, lo cual es algo normal pero no creo ser esa chica y puedes decirlo con total libertad. — El histerismo desataba a una Sakura que no paraba de hablar. Comprendía si Sasuke optaba por marcharse. —

Tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura, Sasuke acalló el parloteo con un vehemente beso, estremeciendo el cuerpo de la peli-rosa. En verdad la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer en su vida. Para dejarlo en claro, rozó su miembro aun preso en los pantalones contra su entrepierna, obteniendo un gemido ahogado por parte de la oji-verde.

—Te dije que no quiero que te detengas. — Mascullo sensualmente en su oído. — Porque yo no seré capaz de hacerlo. — Sakura se encontró con un inmenso mar negro iluminado por la pasión. Ninguno tendría la fuerza suficiente para frenar con eso, a esas instancias sus cuerpos clamaban conocerse en la intimidad.

Una vez más sus labios se encontraron, calmantes, desesperados emprendían un compás tentativo, Sakura mordió su labio inferior, arrebatándole un gemido, desde el momento en el que escuchó aquellas palabras, ella se encomendó a sí misma una ardua tarea; Haría de aquella experiencia algo inolvidable para los dos. Lentamente, sus manos viajaron con parsimonia por el abdomen marcado del azabache, acariciaba, palpaba, leía en braille los pasajes de su cuerpo. La camiseta que cubría su torso comenzaba a estorbar y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke se despojó de ella, permitiéndole continuar con la tarea que la mantenía embelesada.

A tientas, encontraron la cama. Ella se situó debajo de su cuerpo, con la espalda recargada en el colchón. Permitiría que los instintos guiaran a Sasuke, en caso de intervenir, lo haría.

El pelinegro contemplo con deseo a la chica bajo su cuerpo, paulatinamente, depositó un beso sobre su frente, pasando por las mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, se alejó, no sin antes devolverle de forma concupiscente el mordisqueo a su labio inferior. Poco a poco trazó un camino desde su mentón hasta el cuello, marcando el sendero con húmedos besos que dejaban marcas rojizas en su blanquecina esclavina. Sus manos se situaron sobre sus senos, estrujándolos con timidez. Incomoda, Sakura prescindió a apartar la prenda, lanzándola al suelo, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Sasuke los contemplo largamente, sometiéndolos a un escrutinio que desconcertó a la chica. Le parecían perfectos, ni grandes, ni pequeños, ni flácidos, ni firmes, ni discretos, ni voluptuosos. Sonrojada, la lengua de Sasuke, sometiendo a uno de los montículos rosados a la humedad y calidez de su boca, le arrancó un largo gemido. El azabache comprendió que aquello había sido de su agrado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, con una de las manos libres acariciaba y estrujaba, remarcando énfasis en los pequeños pezones erectos, pellizcándolos de cuando en cuando, mordiendo, succionando, llevando directamente a Sakura hacia la gloria.

Sakura, no permitiría que el chico tomara ventaja de la situación. Aún tenía muchas cosas por mostrarle y no demoraría en hacerlo. Sin preámbulos, sus manos apartaron la atención que atraían su abdomen y ancha espalda, acariciando sensualmente la piel hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Sus dedos juguetearon con el cinturón, desabotonándolo lentamente hasta lanzarlo al suelo, bajó la tela hasta la altura de sus muslos, sonriendo apenada al notar la excitación palpable en su miembro. Poco a poco, con un movimiento magistral, ella aunado el roce de sus sexos, reparando en la humedad y el calor que se concentraban en su vientre. La respiración de Sasuke se tornó pausada, cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, aquellos endemoniados movimientos lo tenían fuera de sí. Sonriendo satisfecha, Sakura dedujo que era el momento adecuado para llevar aquel tortuoso jugueteo a las ligas mayores.

—Sasuke-kun. — Gimió. Acariciando sus senos hasta pasar por su abdomen. Logró colocarse sobre sus rodillas, acercándose un poco al azabache, situándose sobre su regazo, dejando una separación prudente para llevar a cabo su cometido. Sus manos rozaron el encaje de la prenda, acariciando aquella almohadilla de niervos aun cubierta, con movimientos circulares. Ver aquella escena le pareció tremendamente erótico, aumentando el deseo. Sakura sonrió maliciosamente, apartando sus pantis, quedando parcialmente desnuda ante la mirada excitada del azabache. Con las manos temblorosas, tomó una mano de Sasuke, llevándola hasta esa zona húmeda y anhelante.

El Uchiha tragó saliva, el calor que desprendía el sexo de Sakura lo desconcertaba. Guiado por ella, inicio con la yema de los dedos, con leves caricias, notando como ella respondía al morder su labio inferior y cerrar los ojos en señal de satisfacción. Estaba siendo egoísta, absorta en la pasión y el mar de sensaciones, Sakura permitió que el continuara solo, deseaba que el también sintiera esa placer, sin más, pasó sus manos por el borde del bóxer, acariciando por encima de la tela, Sasuke cerró los ojos, la fantasmal caricia se sintió como la mismísima gloria. Sonrojada, sus dedos viajaron lentamente por su erección, liberándola al apartar la tela, disponiéndose a acariciar con movimientos suaves, de arriba hacia abajo, repitiéndolo cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Ahí se encontraban los dos, absortos en descubrir sus cuerpos. Ella lanzó un gemido al sentir el primer e ínfimo orgasmo desatarse sin apuros, las caricias de Sasuke le permitieron tocar el cielo. Sus frentes aperladas por el sudor se unieron, permitiéndose cruzar miradas después de lo sucedido, las ternezas desaparecieron, eventualmente sus labios se encontraron después de largo rato, ambos estaban preparados para lo que vendría y ninguno se opondría.

Entre sonrisas, Sasuke terminó por despojarse completamente, estando a la par de la peli-rosa al permanecer completamente desnudos. Del buro, Sakura tomó un condón oculto en el cajón. Si mal no recordaba, los obtuvo durante la semana de educación sexual, resguardándolos no con la idea de si algo sucedía pronto, sino porque no deberían andar rondando por ahí como si nada.

Luego de colocarse la debida protección, Sakura con toda la determinación, se colocó sobre su regazo, tomando su miembro con una mano, para iniciar nuevamente una estimulante fricción para los dos. Ella manejaba el control de la situación y el solamente sucumbía a los deseos carnales. Él echo al cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que la peli-rosa dejaba caer sus caderas, tomándolo dentro de ella. El pelinegro no fue capaz de contener el gemido, lanzando uno ronco, audible para los oídos de la chica. Las paredes estrechas de la chica hacían hueco entre placenteras contracciones mezcladas con dolor. Permitió que su cuerpo se adaptara a tal intromisión, encontrando los labios del Uchiha en un tierno beso.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás. — Susurro Sasuke cerca de su oído. El éxtasis contenido desbocaba a la sinceridad. En realidad lo era, y siempre la mantendría en sus recuerdos. El calor se concentraba en las mejillas de Sakura, su expresión sorprendida enterneció al pelinegro. De verdad, aquella noche perduraría en sus recuerdos eternamente.

Eventualmente de besos y caricias, Sasuke emuló un gemido al sentirla moverse, estaba en el cielo. Haruno Sakura era asombrosa. Ella dibujaba círculos con las caderas, marcando un paso sensual para no finalizar el momento antes de lo esperado, haría todo lo posible para prolongarlo y afortunadamente, sabía bien como realizar ciertos movimientos para someterlos a ambos al placer mutuo. Dirigió una mano hasta su propia entrepierna, estimulando la almohadilla de niervos que sus labios ocultaban, mientras con la otra se aferraba a la espalda desnuda de Sasuke, logro percatarse como el calor húmedo se expandía en esa zona. Entonces, gimió fuerte, importándole un demonio ser escuchada por los vecinos.

Ambos iban al mismo compas, el cual guiaba Sakura a su antojo. Sasuke rodeo su cintura con ambas manos, mientras ella las posicionaba sobre su pecho, sintiendo el rápido palpitar del corazón de su amante. Con el frenesí del instante, el vaivén aumento. La peli-rosa marcaba pautas de arriba hacia abajo, contemplando a su vez la expresión extasiada en la faz del Uchiha.

Las últimas embestidas fueron las mejores, Sasuke palpaba completamente cada rincón de su cuerpo, prestando atención a los senos durante unos segundos o su deleitable trasero, estrujando sin miedo a dejar una marca sobre la delicada piel de la peli-rosa. Marcando las estocadas, haciéndolas más profundas, Sakura alcanzó el orgasmo, temblando ante la oleada de placer a la que se sometía todo su cuerpo. Sonrió satisfecha, recordando que aún no terminaban y prosiguiendo con el movimiento de caderas, ayudándolo a terminar y alcanzar la gloria. A pesar de resentir un poco los espasmos provocados por el orgasmo, acerco sus labios hasta el oído del chico, susurrándole con voz ronca y seductora:

—Sasuke-kun, termina para mí. — Acto seguido, besó con pasión al pelinegro. Reprimiendo los largos gemidos que ambos estaban por lanzar. Percibió como Sasuke experimentaba la mismísima ambrosia de los dioses, anunciándolo con un gemido que broto desde lo más profundo de su garganta, derramándose al sentir el tan esperado orgasmo.

Apartándose lentamente, los dos se recostaron plenamente sobre el colchón. El ambiente se tornó placentero, trataban de procesar lo que había sucedido, por otra parte, Sasuke entre la alucinación y la cordura, contemplo a Sakura. Algo en su interior le decía que ella no sabría como actuar después de aquel subidón de calentura y exorbitante frenesí. Se sentía cansado para continuar, aun así, tenía algo en mente y procuraría prolongar el contacto entre sus cuerpos tanto como le fuera posible.

Disimulando un sonrojo, rodeo el cuerpo de la peli-rosa con un brazo, aprisionado su cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, coaccionándola a recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, apenada y con cierto temor, accedió, aproximando sus cuerpos desnudos. Por instinto, ella entrelazó sus piernas, pasando una por la cadera del azabache, escuchando el tranquilo latir de su corazón, tal cual tambor.

—Así que…yo fui la primera. — Más que una afirmación, sonaba como un recordatorio para ella. No quería decir que fuera una experta en las artes amatorias. Él, asintió con un sencillo gesto. — Eso lo hace…diferente. — Sonrió.

—Puedo deducir que es no fue tu primera vez. — La tensión se afianzo del cuerpo de la peli-rosa. Era cierto, hubo un hombre antes de Sasuke. —

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. — Sasuke depositó un beso sobre su frente. — Pero, yo no me arrepiento de esto. —Espeto firmemente, alzando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke.

Los dos ignoraban que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Luego de la chispa surgida y la coyuntura suscitada, estaba claro que no podrían permanecer como simples amigos. No deseaban dar tantas vueltas, disfrutarían de lo que restaba de noche, eso si el cansancio y sueño se los permitía. Poco a poco ambos se sumergieron en un profundo descanso a merced del reconfortante calor que desprendían sus cuerpos.

Despertó pasado el medio día. Los rayos del sol apenas y atravesaban las cortinas. Se removió bajo las sabanas como un gato, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción al estirar cada parte de sus músculos y articulaciones. Reparó en la ausencia de aquel cuerpo que había conocido sin depuro la noche anterior, palpó el sitio donde minutos atrás se encontraba, aún estaba cálido pero no había rastro alguno de la peli-rosa. Alcanzó el celular en el suelo, encontrando las llamadas de Itachi. Ya era un poco tarde y había acordado acudir con su familia a una importante comida que su hermano mayor llevaba planeando meses atrás, todo para notificar una noticia que cambiaría el rumbo de la relación del Uchiha mayor con su novia. Comenzó a recolectar su ropa, cubriendo su desnudez. Inmediatamente, Sakura aprecio en la habitación a hurtadillas, sonrojada y apenada se encontró con su mirada, lanzando una risita nerviosa al cerrar la puerta.

—No quería despertarte, estabas durmiendo tranquilamente. — Se excusó ella, apreciando sus largas piernas. Utilizaba una camiseta holgada, lo suficientemente larga para cubrir sus glúteos. Al parecer, ella despertó antes que él, por ese motivo no la encontró cuando abrió los ojos. —

—Lo lamento, tengo que irme. — Dijo un poco apenado. Deseaba permanecer más rato con ella pero era prácticamente imposible. Terminó de colocar el cinturón, Sakura sostenía su camiseta y sonriente hizo entrega de la prenda. —

—Oh, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. — Mascullo, recostándose en la cama, aun mirando al pelinegro. Instintivamente, Sasuke no pudo resistir al recato y sin pensarlo, se abalanzo sobre ella, aprisionándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Rápidamente atrapó sus labios, degustándolos con total parsimonia, embriagándose con la suavidad y calidez que desprendían. El sonido de su celular no fue suficiente para detenerlos pero Sakura lo hizo, al situar ambas manos sobre su pecho y romper con el beso. — Ino y Hinata están en la otra habitación. — Susurró, cerrando los ojos y uniendo sus frentes.

La noche anterior ninguno contuvo los gemidos, se dejaron llevar por la corriente de la pasión, era imposible contener el placer en el cual estaban absortos. Estaba claro que si se repetía, atraería la atención de ambas chicas, además, Sasuke tal vez se sentiría apenado con la intromisión, tanto Ino como Hinata aún se encontraban en la fiesta cuando todo sucedió y después de eso ninguno notó su llegada al apartamento.

El asintió, separándose y poniéndose de pie. No lucia mal, la única cosa que relataba su pasional encuentro era la marca en su cuello, a comparación de Sakura, aquello era afable, ya que, la chica mantenía cardenales y el rastro de algunas mordidas esparcidas por su cuerpo. Sonrojados, abandonaron la habitación, caminando en hurtadillas por el largo pasillo. La chaqueta en el sillón delataba su presencia, sin más, la tomo, cubriendo sus brazos expuestos. Lograron desplazarse hasta la puerta. La despedida había llegado, luego de eso ambos tomarían caminos completamente diferentes. Todo quedaría como una noche y nada más.

Dubitativo, depositó un beso sobre su frente y sin alejarse, emitió el cruel adiós que marcaría sus vidas para siempre:

—Nos vemos luego. — Susurro, aun sin apartarse.

—Hasta pronto. — Dijo Sakura con dolor contenido. Aquello no sería una despedida definitiva. La vida volvería a entrelazar sus caminos, esta vez, no en una fiesta, sino en una oficina, con una niña curiosa presentándose frente a su padre como fiel prueba de aquella noche.

Fin

 **Trate de escribir esto un tanto alejado de la historia que lleva por título "La miel es más dulce que la sangre" parte de mi autoría. El plan inicial era añadirlo a la trama principal pero me pareció buena idea dedicarle un apartado especial.**

 **Aún sigo aprendiendo a narrar de esta manera, no estoy habituada a adentrarme en esta clase de situaciones, temo tornarlas repetitivas y cansadas, de verdad, espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Sin más, ojala haya sido placentera la lectura, yo, paso a dejar este pequeño relato. ¡Mil gracias por leer! Donde quiera que estén les envió un enorme beso y un fuerte abrazo ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
